


Closer Than You Thought

by chocolattees



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Lee Felix Birthday, Light Angst, Mentioned Bang Chan, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolattees/pseuds/chocolattees
Summary: It never meant to be read by you. It never meant to be accidentally sent to you. But here you were, standing in front of him with glass eyes and a familiar letter in your hand.
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Closer Than You Thought

“Why am I not surprised anymore?” Seungmin asked, blankly looking at you from the door as you went to a panic state. 

He even didn’t bother to help you to get ready or tidy up the assignment papers on the floor, just stood there while watching you roam your wardrobe. But you couldn’t complain about it either. If it wasn’t because of Seungmin’s sudden appearance in front of your room, you might still drown in your college assignments and forget about Felix’s birthday party. 

So, you could say his presence in front of you was enough to help you.

Glaring, you rolled your eyes at him before taking out your makeup tools and shoved it in front of him. Without needing to hear any word from your mouth, he quickly pointed at the peach makeup set on the left—he knew you wanted him to help you choose.

“You know he doesn’t mind if you come late, right? He knew how busy you’re with college.” He tried to assure you, though it didn’t work well. You were still panicked.

“Yeah, sure. And miss the chance to be the first person who congrats him? No, thanks.” 

You glanced at the clock and quickly put your makeup on. To be honest, he still couldn’t understand how your mind works or your belief in something sometimes. Why be the first when all that important was your sincerity? 

“By the way, your mother asked me to give you this.” He pulled out a slightly intact letter, trying to whip the paper over instead of putting it on the table. “She said it arrived this morning and addressed to you.”

For you? 

Catching the envelope, you turned it over and found your name scratched out. On the back of the post written a familiar address. Why did **he** write you a letter? Maybe you should ask him about it later, you thought as you put the letter inside your handbag.

Eyeing your reflection in the mirror for the last time, you smiled in satisfaction and dragged Seungmin outside your room to catch a taxi. Gangnam could be very busy at night. The traffic. The crowds. In conclusion, the more you delay your time, the later you would arrive at Felix’s place. 

The travel from your house to Felix’s usually takes one and half hour by car. It would be not a boring trip if Seungmin didn’t decide to play with his phone instead of talking with you. He even didn’t seem too interested to talk with you; he kept answering you with a short answer.

Now you had so much spare time to spend before arriving at Felix’s house without nothing to do.

_Wait!_

You took out the letter in your handbag with a chuckle. You almost forget about the letter. Leaning back, you ripped open the glue and began your read.

> **_Dear [Name],_ **
> 
> _There are so many things that I couldn’t tell you. Though people keep telling me some things are better left unsaid, I still can’t stop myself from writing it on this paper. You might never read this, nor that I plan to send it to you, but at least I have a place to let everything out of my chest._
> 
> _You’re my best friend. My half. My everything._
> 
> _I used to think someone who fall for their friend are stupid. I could never understand how they could see their friend in the other light. And yet, here I am. Stuck in this hopeless one-side love over my best friend._
> 
> _You may not know this but I love your smile. The way your eyes disappear whenever you smile or laugh. It somehow able to brighten my day and mood. it was so beautiful. Especially if I was the reason for your smile._
> 
> _I really thought it was just a silly crush. It will surely disappear one day, I reminded myself. But, it only got worse. Not to mention there was a rumor that you might like me, back in high school._
> 
> _That time, that moment, I really wanted to run to you. Telling you how much I like you, how you kept making me feel restless just from appearing in my head. I wanna tell you how you are able to make me fall deeper for you. But then, it’s just a rumor. I didn’t know if you really like me the way I did._
> 
> _Without I realize, this crush over you bloomed into something more._
> 
> _Three years have passed, and I still can’t get over you. No matter how many girls in high school or college tried to ask me out, I always thought about you. There was even a time when I kept missing you._
> 
> _Why do we have to enroll in different colleges?_
> 
> _If the others know about it, they might call me an idiot. Will you think the same thing?_
> 
> _Anyway, before I end this, I just want to say._
> 
> _I love you, [Name]._
> 
> _Thank you for being my first (and the last, I hope) love. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me._
> 
> **_Love, Felix._ **

Looking at the date, you noticed that Felix wrote it not recently. It was written last summer, on the summer vacation you had with him and the other boys. Why have you never seen him write this?

It still left you in utter shock as you finished reading the letter. The raw feeling of this letter, you could clearly feel it. You were too overwhelmed. No matter how many times you re-read the letter, the two last paragraphs, you still couldn’t believe it.

Felix liked— no, he loved you. 

Why did you know it just now?

Too focused on the letter, you didn’t realize that you had arrived at your destination until Seungmin called out your name. “We already- are you crying?”

It took you a few seconds to understand what Seungmin meant. No, you didn’t cry. But, your eyes were glassy with tears that you even didn’t realize. You wiped it off and tried to act like nothing happened. You followed him from behind without saying anything beside clutching the letter in your hand. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

You smiled at him, “I’m fine. Let’s just get inside!”

However, the moment Felix opened the door, you didn’t let the man have a chance to say anything first. You hit his chest right away for a multiple times while letting out a little sob. He seemed to be confused, letting you be without understanding the situation as he looked at the man beside you in confusion. But, the sight of a familiar paper in your hand explained everything.

“You idiot! Why did you never tell me the truth?” 

“[Name]…”

The lack of his response made you sob even more. Holding onto your best friend’s body, snuggling closer, you couldn’t care with the stare you’ve been receiving from the others in the house.

Taking the hint, Seungmin excused himself inside and let the two of you with your problem. 

“I… I didn’t mean to tell you like this.”

“You’re such an idiot.” You didn’t really mean it to be that harsh, but it was the only word that you could let out to him. You knew he would never tell you in the future. He never will, you knew Felix like the back of your hand.

“Then, when do you plan to tell me? Do you even plan to tell me if this letter wasn’t sent to me?”

You wanted to tell him that you had loved him even back before he liked you, when he randomly made you laugh with his fornite dance or the time when he let you snuggled to him at your usual movie night. Your heart fluttered ever times his constellation-like freckles up close. 

He meant the world for you. 

But still, you needed to hear it from his own mouth. You needed to know what he’d say.

That letter. It was never meant to be sent to you. It never meant to be read by you in the first place. How did it even get out from the box inside his wardrobe? However, He couldn’t complain about it either. Because right now, you were standing in front of him with glassy eyes and that letter in your hand, waiting for any excuses to come out from his mouth.

“Can we at least talk about this in private?” You nodded and let him lead you to his room, out from prey eyes. You didn’t miss the worried look Chan gave you a second ago. Seems like you made a quite big commotion at the door.

“Now, talk.” 

Felix let out a sigh before sitting on the edge of his bed and explained everything.

“Well, I don’t know what to say anymore. You already know the truth the moment you read that letter. I don’t know when it all started, but one thing for sure, it was in high school. At first, I didn’t sure about my own feelings, yet I like it.” He smiled at the memories. “It took me a year to be able to understand what it meant and accepted the fact that I like you. I had tried so many attempts to make it obvious, but you’re too slow-witted and I almost give up.”

“Hey!” You pouted at his comment and let him continue.

“Then, the rumor about you liking me came. I became more conflicted with my own feelings. Should I give up or continue to fight for it? I kept asking myself that question to the point I couldn’t hold it any longer, and that’s how the letter existed. But again, you don’t need to wor—”

“The rumor was true though.” Felix dumbfounded, looking at you, blinking his eyes for a few times to process your words. He didn’t hear it wrong, right? 

“I said, the rumor was true, you idiot. You called me slow-witted, yet you were too cowardly to confront me.” You lowly chuckled, “What a cute couple we are.”

“You… I… It was true!?” You nodded, chuckling at Felix’s reaction. He slumped down from his bed. “So, it wasn’t a part of Donghyuck’s prank?”

“Donghyuck? Do you perhaps hear it from him? That kid, I will make sure to give me a piece—” 

Without wasting any more time, Felix quickly used this chance to hug you tightly, catching you completely off guard, and smiled. He internally squealed in happiness. Though the timing was not too late, he was glad he finally had the chance to do one of many things he had dreamed with you.

“I love you so much, [Name]. Ah, It feels so great to finally say it out loud.”

You hugged him back without complaint. “Me too, Felix. I love you too. For quite a long time.”

That letter was never meant to be sent to you nor is meant to be read by you, but Felix glads it did. Whoever sent it to you, he was grateful for the gift they gave him on his birthday.


End file.
